Best Friends
by Inspiration.Ignite
Summary: If anyone can tug the feelings out of Danzo's right-hand man, it's Naruto. OC, little Naruto, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto.

* * *

I stare into the ceramic cup of green tea, my reflection rippling and twisting on the surface. Behind me, people are chattering, their excited voices filling the small café and plugging my ears with noise. I don't like people. I like silence. I like solitude.

It's not quite my scene.

' _Where is that boy_?' I look around, trying to find a bright mop of sunshine-yellow hair among the sea of brunettes and dirty blondes. ' _He knows I hate waiting.'_

On cue, Naruto pops up from underneath the table, flashing a blinding smile. "Hi, Mayu-chan!"

"Hey there, buddy," I greet, ruffling his spiky locks with one hand while steadying the wobbling cup of tea. "Didn't see you there."

His smile grows, and I almost melt. "That's 'cause I'm a ninja, dattebayo!"

' _This is the last mission. It'll be all over soon.'_

"Oh _,_ really? You're a ninja?"

"Yeah, I am!" The orange-clad kiddo plops down into a seat before continuing. "Ojii-san promised me I can go to the Academy next year."

' _The Sandaime."_ I wince. He probably doesn't know about my mission. Danzo rarely looks for consent when carrying out his Root operations."

I lean across the tiny café table conspiratorially. "So, could you teach me some ninja moves?"

Naruto grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. "Well, I, um, haven't really learned any yet. But I totally will soon, dattebayo!"

' _Only making my job easier.'_

"I'm sure you will, kiddo."

' _This is so wrong.'_

"I don't know any ninja stuff either, but I do know how to make some great homemade ramen," I grin, before sealing the deal, "so would you like to come over? I can show you how."

oOo

Two hours later, the sun was setting and my small apartment kitchen was a mess. Noodles were flung across the counter, broth was soaking into the living room carpet, and one exhausted six-year-old was kicking back on the couch.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Huh?"

"It's getting late. I think I should get you home now."

Yawning, the boy slipped on his sandals and started out the door. "Wait, you're coming, right?"

I wiped the suds off the rim of the saucepan. "Yes. Just give me a second."

Gently placing the pot in the sink, I stepped into my shoes before grasping the outstretched hand. "Let's get going, then."

The walk to his apartment was peaceful. Delicate moths and fireflies fluttered in the moonlight, keeping the night alive with buzzing and singing. The little fingers threaded through mine held on tightly as Naruto talked and I listened, making small noises of agreement and nodding my head while gripping on equally as hard. Neither of us wanted to let go.

"Mayu-chan?" Naruto squirmed as I tucked him into bed. His apartment was a single room, tiny and meant for one person. It felt… lonely.

"Yes?" _Please don't make this any harder._

"You're my best friend." A soft smile spread across his face, then faltered as he noticed I wasn't reciprocating. "Mayu?"

"Oh, yes, Naruto. You're my best friend too." I gave him a slight grin, which made his smile get even bigger.

"You're the best, Mayu-chan."

"Thank you, Naru-chan."

Within seconds, the little boy was snoring softly. It would be so easy, so quick, so painless for both of us.

I am Danzo's most trustworthy Root agent. It is my duty to follow his orders without hesitation or complaint. My hand creeps towards my kunai pouch, but then fell limp against my side. I can't do it.

' _Danzo will kill me. Danzo_ always _kills the unfaithful.'_

I lean down and place a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Bye, Naru-chan." I crack open his bedroom window and slip off into the night.

After that day, all assassination attempts on the jinchuuriki made by Danzo ceased. The boy began his shinobi training exactly one year later, under the careful guidance and protection of the chuunin instructors. He is now safe. But Naruto, eye of the conflict hurricane sweeping through Konoha, would forever be left wondering ' _Where did Mayu-chan go?'_

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this story. I just learned how to upload documents, instead of copy-n-paste, so I'm looking forward to having actual italics! And center alignment! And bold! Oh, the possibilities are endless.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. You're amazing.


End file.
